


we will never believe again

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, andy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andy wakes up to the world crumbling beneath his feet. A zombie apocalypse, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the fall out boy creations challenge. the prompt was andy hurley + zombies.

Andy woke up feeling cold. He tried to get on his social media only to see there was no Wi-Fi. Annoyed, he turned his data back on. He would have thought it was a normal power shortage if it wasn't for the bloodcurdling scream he heard from outside his house.

And then, silence.

He got up, put some clothes on and went downstairs. He felt like he was being stared at. He took a knife from the kitchen as he ate some bread and looked through the window.

Pure, massive chaos was in every corner of what he saw. Blood tinted the grass red, and bodies were here and there. But what was the most horrific was how there were something that could only be described as zombies. Their skin a decaying color, their eyes empty and their slow walking almost disturbing.

Andy shivered as he pulled the curtains down and took his phone in his hand again. He decided to call Pete first. He answered at the first ring. "Andy! Did you see them?"

"I did!" Andy said, suddenly feeling really trapped. "Let's meet at the museum, I'll be around there. We can try to contact Patrick and Joe later."

"Alright." Pete cut the call quickly, and Andy closed his eyes as he unlocked the front door and went running to the museum. He heard the steps of the zombies, and it wasn't until he saw the museum that one jumped into him.

"AHH!" Andy screamed as he used his strength to turn the zombie against the concrete, and then he stabbed it repeatedly. He would have felt terrible if it wasn't for his own life, if it wasn't for that they were already dead.

He heard more zombies growl, coming for him, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He ran towards the museum until he was there, and he looked for Pete with fear in his gaze.

"There you are!" Pete said when they found each other in the back of the building, and Andy hugged him. "Do you got any weapons?"

Andy blushed furiously as he showed him the knife, and Pete gave him one of his best crooked smiles. "Let's go get some guns. You know how to shoot?"

"Sorta," he answered, licking his lips.

"Well, I'm glad you're a quick learner, Hurley," Pete said jokingly as he quickened his pace towards a shop. Andy decided to follow him.

When he got there, he saw the sign in the door that read "GUNS FOR FREE! DEFEND YOURSELF AGAINST ZOMBIES". Andy snorted as Pete opened the door. There was an elderly man in the counter and Pete soon asked for survival kits and some pistols.

The elderly man gave him two backpacks that seemed completely full and two pistols that they took gladly. Pete paid for the survival kits, thanked the man and then left the shop.

"Oh, shit!" Andy said loudly when he saw the museum was infested with zombies. "Should we take care of that?"

"If our lives aren't in danger, I'm not going to kill another human being."

"They're dead, Pete."

"They're still human!"

Andy snorted as they kept walking through the city, their steps heavy as they had the backpacks on their shoulders. "We should try to call Joe and Patrick."

"We should. Let me get to that." Pete sighed as he took out his phone and dialed Patrick's number. It rang once, twice, countless times, until Pete hung up. "Shit. I'm calling Joe." He did as he said and it rang twice before Joe picked up. "Joe! Where are you?"

"AAAAHHH!" both Andy and Pete heard Joe's bloodcurdling scream as they heard thumping around and heavy breathing. "We're safe, we're safe, Patrick." All doubts about Patrick's status were cleared from Andy's mind as he heard the short man's breathing, quick and worrying but there.

"Joe?" Pete tried again, but Joe sounded out of it as he told him to not worry, that they'd be fine on their own.

"Let me talk to Patrick," Andy demanded, and when Pete saw the seriousness in his eyes he decided he shouldn't discuss whether he should or not let him.

Pete handed him the phone and Andy sighed when he heard Patrick's weak 'Andy?'

"Yes, Trick, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, really..." he sounded so weak and tired it made Andy's heart tremble. "Don't worry about me, Andy. I'll find you."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know, we're lost."

"Shit!" Andy cussed, and Pete looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Alright, see you sometime, then." He cut the call and huffed. "Do we got food in the backpacks?"

"Probably," Pete answered as he opened his. There was a folded tent and sleeping bags, and then there was rice and fruit. "There it is." He handed Andy an apple and he ate it gladly. He, meanwhile, ate two pears.

"Let's get moving," Pete said as he put his backpack on his shoulder again. Andy did the same and soon he was walking behind the bassist.

They soon were cornered by a group of zombies, and Andy's breathing quickened as he saw that they were trapped. He took his gun, pointed at one of them as Pete did too, and pulled the trigger.

The zombies' decaying guts fell into the pavement, and they fell there too, lifeless. Andy gasped as he started shaking, and Pete put his hand on his as he said they had to hurry. He didn't let the tears flow as he ran with Pete at his side.

"We can't stay here," Pete said in a whisper as they found a shop they went into and closed the glass door with various chairs.

"I--" Andy remained silent, his hands still shaking. Pete took his hand in his, trying to stop the shaking, and Andy looked at him, grateful. "I don't know. I'm scared." He closed his eyes and sighed, the fresh memory of the zombies' guts coming to him.

"It's okay, Andy. You killed them. You saved us."

"But I killed them," Andy said, barely audible,

"It's okay, it's okay," Pete said, an unspoken promise in his words. He pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and sighed into the younger boy's shoulder. "It's okay, Andy. I promise."

Andy was scared. He had killed another human being-- they might have been dead, but they were breathing, they were moving. They were undead, and he couldn't bring himself to think it was okay.

He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the thumping against the glass door. "Shit!" Pete said loudly, pulling away, and soon there was the sound of glass breaking: about ten zombies were there, ready to get their human flesh.

"SHIT!" Pete said even louder as he pointed and shot one of the zombies, who fell to the ground. Andy tried to stop his own shaking as he shot again and again, killing the zombies, leaving their guts and their blood in the floor of the shop.

There were more before they knew it. They were scared, thought they wouldn't make it, when they heard more shooting and guttural growls. Andy saw Patrick in the other side, outside of the shop, his eyes tired and blood coming out of his injured shoulder, but he was alright.

Joe was with him, shooting the zombies from here and there, a bloody bandage in his side. Andy thanked god that the both of them were alright as he kept shooting, until there were no zombies left.

Patrick entered the shop, Joe close to him, and soon Andy pulled the shorter boy into a hug. When they pulled away, Patrick with a slight grimace of pain, Andy kissed him without a second thought.

It lasted maybe a few seconds, but it made Andy and Patrick feel alive again. When they pulled away, Andy whispered: "I missed you".

"I missed you, too."

Andy smiled softly as he passed his hand through Patrick's hair and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Dy." Patrick smiled and kissed him again.

"I know it's a cheesy moment of 'lovers reunited' but can we please get moving?" Joe interrupted loudly. "Zombies might come back at any second."

Andy pulled away and nodded, Patrick putting his backpack on his shoulder again. "You got guns?" Andy asked to the guitarist and the singer, and they both nodded. "Good."

"Let's get moving," Pete said, and soon they were walking again. "We need to get a place to sleep in. We've got a tent, we only need a place where to put it."

"How many sleeping bags does your survival kit have?" Joe asked.

"Two per each," Andy said. "So it's enough. You didn't get a survival kit, right?"

"No, I had two guns in my house and the rest I got it from there too." Joe sighed tiredly. "Where did you two reunite?"

"The museum. Near there's a shop that was selling guns and survival kits," Pete explained as they kept walking. Joe nodded. Patrick seemed rather distraught and it was clear he was in pain. "What happened to your shoulder, Trick?"

"A zombie bit it. I don't think it's infected, though."

"Good. I don't know how I feel about having a zombie boyfriend, so I think it's better to not have one," Andy said.

"We're dating now?" Patrick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we kissed and stuff, so... I guess...?" Andy said, sounding clearly nervous, and it made Patrick giggle.

"Of course we're dating, you goofball!"

"Oh, alright. You got me a bit worried there, Tricky." Andy smiled, loving the color of Patrick's eyes and his contagious laugh. He really did love the singer. Always had.

"Guys!" Joe said loudly. "I think I found the place."

"Where?" Pete asked.

"There," Joe said, pointing to a building of many floors, which seemed completely abandoned. There were no zombies near it, and it seemed perfect to camp.

"Alright, let's go," Andy said.

They went to the building and went through the stairs to the third floor, as the elevators weren't working due to the power outage.

They took out their sleeping bags and left them in the floor, and Joe and Pete gladly slept in separate ones while Patrick looked at Andy hopefully.

"You want to sleep with me?"

"Yeah. They're quite spacious, so it mustn't be that uncomfortable," Patrick sighed as he got into the sleeping bag, and Andy did so too. Soon they were cuddling, Patrick's soft breathing as he fell asleep making him sleepy too.

He checked the hour in his phone to find it was nine p.m. He sighed as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Patrick was the first to wake up to the sound of growling. It wasn't as pronounced as what Andy had woken up to the past day, it was rather quiet. He moved Andy until he woke up. He looked at him with confusion until he heard the guttural sounds the zombies were making.

They got out of the sleeping bag and soon they had their backpacks ready, and they woke up the other two men in hurried whispers. Joe and Pete soon prepared their backpacks and had their guns at hand.

"Let's go," Andy said as he gave a quick kiss to the shortest boy and quickly went downstairs.

He shot one, two zombies while Joe, Pete and Patrick took care of the rest. Patrick was breathing heavily as his shoulder bled more, and Andy wanted to tend to his wounds when they ended massacring the zombies.

"It hurts so bad..." Patrick said in a whisper, and Andy took out his shirt and the bandage cautiously. He didn't expect for the wound to have a greenish color, or that it'd have pus around it.

"Shit," Joe said loudly. "I didn't know it'd end up like that."

"I have anti infection lotion in the backpack, I'll give it to ya," Pete said, his face pale with worry. He handed it to Andy, who soon applied it to Patrick's affected skin.

Andy kissed Patrick's forehead and swore he'd be okay.

They kept being in the building, trying to get their phones to work as they put chairs and desks in the door so zombies didn't pass. That was their safe place now, and they were going to fight for it to be.

The day passed rather eventlessly, and when they were falling asleep Andy couldn't ignore the oh so slightly green color in Patrick's face.

Andy woke up to Patrick yelling incoherently. He had woken up before everyone else, and he seemed out of his mind as Andy got off the sleeping bag and looked at his boyfriend.

The wound and or the infection hadn't gotten better at all. Instead, Patrick's body up to his knees was a greenish color, and his eyes were almost lifeless.

"I'm a zombie, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Patrick said under his breath, pacing around nervously.

"Trick, don't panic."

"YOU'VE GOT TO KILL ME!" Patrick yelled, waking the two others up. Pete looked horrified while Joe's eyes were wide open. "You've got to kill me or leave me somewhere so I don't try to kill you."

"We'll find a cure, Trick."

"We won't! We aren't scientists, and I don't want you to die because of me!"

Patrick took the gun out of his pocket and pointed against his chest, tears streaming down his face. "I have to, Andy. I have to."

"Patrick, don't--!" Andy screamed just when the TV turned on for sudden. Patrick looked at the television, dumbfounded, to see a man speaking.

"Today, scientist Amanda Davidson found the cure for zombie infection. If you need help with a friend or yourself, you can go to any hospital that's still in use for it."

"Holy shit!" Andy said loudly as he went to hug Patrick, who cried softly against his shoulder. "You'll live, see? You'll live."

They soon were at one of the biggest hospitals of Chicago, which was seemingly not abandoned yet. They asked for the cure and a woman brought them a bottle with it for free, saying the affected should drink it twice a day, every six hours, to be sure it'd work.

"Okay, it's three in the afternoon. You gotta drink it at nine again, Trick," Pete said, and Patrick nodded as he took his first bit of the medicine.

There wasn't much change until three days later, when Patrick's skin wasn't anymore greenish and his wound stopped expelling pus. The zombies eventually stopped coming for them, but the fear was still there, and they were also still there.

They had survived the zombie apocalypse, and they couldn't be prouder of themselves.


End file.
